


The Cupcake and Bitter Coffee

by WhoknewZeus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Luke, Cake, Explicit Sexual Content, High School AU, I do like this idea tho, I wonder if there is a prompt somewhere on tumblr about this, Innocent Luke, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, against their labels, deep ass plot, dirty Calum, it'll have smut eventually, subtle meanings, sweetheart Calum, the chapters will progressively get longer, then it became an in-depth story with meaning to mostly everything, this started off as story with cute and smutty stuff, wtf happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings begins his senior year of high school at a new school. To put it frank, he hates it. The student body labels him as the school's new bad boy because of how he acts and dresses. He meets the school's sweetheart Calum Hood because they share a few classes together. However, they are nothing like how they are labeled by the student population. They will discover shocking secrets about each other and what happens in their everyday lives. They will be forced upon a long journey of angst, trust, lust, and romance.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Luke is the bad boy but is really a softy, and Calum is like a flower child but is really lewd person. Together they'll discover this about each other and go through interesting events. Something along these lines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write and wanted more Cake, so I thought why not do both. I always liked the flower crown and bad boy au stories, but I kinda wanted them to have switched personalities. Just to spice my interest. In a way, this is just for my entertainment and hopefully yours as well!~ 
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

If there was anyone that hates labeling people, it would be Luke Hemmings. He moved to new school because his parents bought a house that was too far for him to attend the same high school he went to for three years. He left behind three years of working hard to earn beloved friends that took the time to know him and other memories.

Now, they were really nothing but memories because he was not going to the same high school where his friends would greet him in the morning. Not anymore because his family decided it was a perfect time to get a new house on his senior year. Regardless, he told them all his goodbyes and used all the sad emojis in a group chat on Facebook during the summer.

He started his first week of school last week, and he was instantly labeled as the school's new bad boy. All because he wore leather or lots of black. Maybe it was the lip piercing as well. Maybe it was the way he styled his hair up. Maybe it was his giant structure of height that made people fear him. For whatever reason it may be, he was classed in as the school's Mr. Steal-Your-Girl. He did laugh at the absurd nickname because he never saw himself as someone capable of 'stealing' anyone's girl.

However, Luke wanted to speak up and stand up for who he was as a person, but the words freeze at his throat like its just lodging around. Because of his quietness or lack of responsiveness to people, he only made himself more of these girls' dream boy. Sometime during his first week, a girl whispered to her friends as they past him that she masturbated to his body. He honestly never felt so scared to hear that come out of someone's mouth, but he ignored it because he knew it was all just teen hormones acting up.

Say what they want about Luke and his looks, he did not let them define his entity by their crudeness. He enjoyed classes and secretly enjoyed being the teacher's pet. To Luke, it was majorly important to build a good bond between him and his teachers, or else he would end up dreading the class they teach for the rest of the year. Besides, he could not see what was so shameful of being a teacher's pet because it would mean he was favored over most students in their class.

Luckily, there was some good moments of last week that Luke remembered. He met an interesting girl that was typically your average girl. There was nothing really special about her because she was like every other girl. Maybe it was the way she presented herself to the world that made her stand out. Whatever it may be, Luke liked it.

Luke giggled a little to think that in his geography class there were three students sleeping pleasantly with their face on their textbooks. Upon waking up because the teacher began berating them for their lack of attention, all three in unison raised their heads and began ending a prayer. They even completed it by saying, "Thank you, amen."

There was a peculiar boy with an interesting name he had never heard before. His name was Calum Hood. Luke liked the ring it had whenever he pronounced it in his head. He went smoothly off his tongue like coffee pouring in a mug. Calum was a strangely happy teenager in a few of his classes. He always smiled and laughed about things nonchalantly.

That F Calum received on that math quiz, he just freaking smiled. Or when a guy made fun of him for letting a few of the girls paint his nails, he smiled and laughed at them as he received gorgeous nails. The kid was certainly something Luke had never seen before, and he wanted to know more about him.

Oh, there was also during lunch when one of the male students called him a faggot for wearing pink, Calum Smiley Hood just grinned and took their insults. The next few periods that Luke saw that same guy that made fun of Calum was heavily avoided by most of the student body.

It became apparent that Calum was also popular among the school, and he had power over the students somehow. There might have been something about Calum that made him fear the smiling student. He was afraid that maybe he would do something that Calum would not like, and people would instantly change their view on him forever. He may end up friendless for the entire year if he dared cross his path with Calum Hood wrongly.

That was until Luke found out that Calum Hood was the president of ASB...

But Calum's the sweetheart of the school, the chances of Calum disliking him is very unlikely. He treats people so nicely despite how rude they can be sometimes. To Luke, the smiling student was like a Mother Mary or saint. He would like to get to know that fascinating boy more.

* * *

Luke entered his writing class with the same disinterest face he had on all day. Except that inside, he was ready to impress the teacher with his romance story that they assigned over the weekend. He spent hours listening to those pointless love songs and wrote until his brain felt like oozing out heart symbols from his ears from overworking it.

In class, his seating was right behind Calum's. Thus, he had to pass his homework forward to the smiling boy by force. "Ey, mate," Luke deadpanned his words and flapped his paper on Calum's shoulder. As expected by Luke, the president of ASB happily took the paper and passed it forward as if it was God's gift to them.

"You can talk," Calum retorted in shock, turning his body to actually face Luke. "Hi, Lukey!"

"Um," Luke retreated his stare from Calum's eyes, holding onto the pockets of his black skinny jeans. "Hey."

"You dun like to talk much, but you already got labeled as the school's new heartthrob,' Calum uttered on with smiles.

Luke grabbed his pencil and began sharpening the lead against an area in the corner of a blank piece of college-ruled paper. He thought of what to say back because he could tell that Calum was waiting for something intelligent or interesting to come out of his mouth, but he was scared of saying something wrong. Luke gazed slowly up only to find the sunlight that came from the glass of the window rain down luminously on Calum's hair and face. The light empowered his white smile and made something swell in Luke's heart like Calum was growing a flower field in his chest.

"Uh, I, you're a-a real saint," Luke cowered his face from Calum's.

"Oh, really?" Calum smile was transitioning to something else. With a lower tone than usual, Calum spoke in soft tones, "I never thought I  _could_  be one, but it's  _really_ interesting having that come from you,  _Lucas_."

Was that seduction? It sounded like Calum just used a seductive tone just there. Luke gazed up slowly to see a completely foreign expression on Calum's face. It was smiling, but he felt no happiness from it. The way Calum's tongue came out and slowly traced over his lips made Luke blush heavily to the sight. The smile was something like a hungry beast finding its next meal.

But before Luke can completely analyze if what he was seeing was real, Calum was smiling happily again where his eyes will narrow out a little. "Somethin' the matter, Lukey?" Calum optimistically asked, giving Luke dreamy eyes.

"N-Nothing," Luke reverted his attention back to his paper despite not writing anything.

"Okay, class! It's time to go over our lecture!" Their teacher interrupted all the student's conversation.


	2. Bitter Coffee Ordered with a Sweet Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm glad that the readers that commented on this story are liking it so far! I'm happy for everyone that has enjoyed it so far. It's still Friday, so I'm not really late on posting this chapter, but my baby sister got a fever this afternoon. Thus, I had to take care of her because I love her. Enjoy this chapter tho!

By the time class ended, Calum wanted to walk Luke to his next class because it was near his own. "You're a conspicuous student, Lukey."

"I can say the same thing to you," Luke articulated, not bearing a stare at the smiling person next to him.

"Wow, you speak full sentences without hesitation in your voice!" Calum gushed over the new found discovery.

Students past by with curious eyes and whispered new gossip that should be known to the entire school by tomorrow. Luke worried about what they were saying among their friends and their friends' friends. He gave a small glance over how Calum's taking it, and it was exactly what Luke expected. The airhead was carelessly smiling as he walked next to the school's new giant.

It really seemed like they were two opposite dishes being placed together as a set. It was like he was black coffee being served with a glorified and sweet cupcake that was Calum.

"You really, really didn't need to walk me," Luke murmured, approaching the door to his next period.

"The least you can do is thank me, y'know? It's just proper manners, Lukey." Calum pointed his long index finger at Luke's cheek before poking it. Luke swore he could feel the sun burning the spot Calum touched and being patched up with positivity. It kind of sicken Luke. Even if Luke was locus, he would not eat the flower garden that was Calum Hood. The softness and sincerity that bounces off of the smiling student created envy within Luke.

In certain possibilities, Luke wished he was as outgoing as Calum. Craving the world of endless laughter and happiness that Calum seemed to live in. In other possibilities, the blond wished he could pop the lovely bubble that the smiling student wrapped himself within. Luke knew there was a difference between the realists and the dreamers. Luke was a realist while his opposite walked next to him.

"Gee, thanks, Smiley Hood," Luke mumbled as he hauled his stuff over to his desk and began getting his binder, pencils, and pens out for class.

Calum walked away to go to his own class with minutes to spare. An interesting thought appeared in Calum's head as he noticed how fascinating the new kid was: he wanted to see a few expressions that Luke Hemmings would not dare show to anyone. Not even to his own mother or father! He wanted to embarrass Luke to the point he would be red in the cheeks with a goofy expression for months. Calum gave himself a hard-on over his vivid imagination. To Calum, the games officially started.

The next period bell rang and all classes began its lesson in each room. Luke was stuck in the middle of classing thinking of something that should not be originally in his head. His teacher's voice progressively being blocked out of his head as time faded and stopped. His eyes stopped seeing what was in front of him and began daydreaming his thoughts. An imaginary Calum appeared with all the exact features juxtaposed to the real one.

As much as Luke saw Calum to be the saint of their high school, there was something lingering behind the sunshine that was dangling off of Calum's body in Luke's head. There was darkness lurking behind it all. One so dark and sinister that redefined the smile that the optimistic student usually upheld. " _Lucas_ , do you want me like I want you? Or should I blow you to make sure of it?" Luke heard Calum's faint voice float around.

Luke had to erase the thought of such a repugnant, disturbing, twisted, lustful Calum from his mind. He would not let himself corrupt the holy image of Saint Hood. He would rather spend the next year on his knees praying to his God for forgiveness for his vulgar thoughts. "Oh, Lucas, you can get on your knees for an  _entirely_ different reason. May I shower you in that idea?" Calum's seductive voice provoked his tolerance again.

Luke woke up from the cloud he was dreaming and maybe there was something wrong with the cloud he was sleeping on. Daydreams did not normally get that disturbing from what is in reality. Calum Hood was a saint, and Luke could not see it any other way. The cloud he was sleeping on must of had be tainted with some drug or potion. He normally, which is 90% of the time, never saw people in that way.

* * *

After a long day of awkwardness and pure torture of boredom, Luke Hemmings was finally able to go home. Since his new high school is nearby his house, he would walk home everyday. However, Calum decided that he would walk with him back to his house and hang out with him for a while. Luke opposed it at first and tried to scare away Calum with his title of 'bad boy.'

He tried telling Calum that what if he kidnaps him and never returns him to his family alive, or he could physically abuse the Saint that he may need to go therapy for weeks. But as usual, Calum smiled at all of Luke's methods of scaring him off and laughed graciously. He told Luke to stop joking around or else he would end up dying over his hurting gut. Fallen leaves crunch under their steps, and the grass of the yards they past grows vaguely in green.

Calum devised a nasty plot in his head that would match the color of his shadow wickedly following him and his false light. Luke worn his usual black attire while the New Zealand student had gone with a very colorful choice today. The cherry tomato chinos he was wearing did not reflect the true color of his intentions with Luke. Neither did the plain and faded baby-blue button up he was wearing. They do say the brighter the light shine, then the darker the shadow that follows it.

"You're a really strange boy, Calum," Luke muttered, keeping a large distance between them. "I don't understand you."

Hot September air blew through the creases of their clothes. The angel walked home the demon obliviously to what the demon had in mind. Old fallen leaves from the tree got caught up in the wind and flew past them and their legs. They crossed the stoplight together while Calum stayed behind with enough energy to power electricity for Luke's house for a full week. It oddly did not seem like a terrible idea to place Calum in a giant hamster wheel and make him run for electricity.

"Yeah, same to you," Calum giggled back, " _except_ I want to get know you personally."

Luke shrugged off what he said carelessly, so he clearly did not see the hungry look Calum gave him as he spoke those words.

"I'm saying you should back out as you can," Luke warned as they approached his front door. "I could be living a complete rat life."

"Lukey!" Calum playfully slapped Luke's arm, and it was the first time Luke smiled back at Calum. "You actually smile too! You're so cute!"

The blond rolled his eyes hard enough that he felt like he was Storm from X-men. He shyly allowed Calum through the door first. His mom greeted from the kitchen immediately once she heard the door open. "Welcome home, honey! How's school?"

Calum almost crackled and rolled around their carpet, but he had proper manners to respect the way Luke's mom wants to speak to her son. Luke groaned since he knew Calum would be one of the first of his new high school to know what his home life is really like. "It was interesting, mum. I brought a friend over as well."

"Ooo," Luke's mom came out of the kitchen hallway and wiped her wet hands against her dry apron. "Welcome, uh-"

"Calum."

"Calum! I'm so glad Luke made friends already," she shook hands with the smiling boy with the same bubbly energy. "Free feel to help yourself to whatever!"

She walked back to kitchen with excitement that her son was not an outcast at school. She smiled brighter than before, and she hoped she would not embarrass Luke more than she already has. However, Calum muttered under his breath with a disturbed smiled, "I  _will_  help myself to Luke selfishly."

The New Zealand student followed Luke up the screeching staircase until they went to the first room on the left. Calum was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw how neat and organized the entire room was. Luke remembered to use the honeysuckle air freshener this morning, so it ended up smelling really sweet to Calum.

Luke explained to Calum while stammering that he likes to have his room clean, so he would know where all his things are without it being lost among a pile of dirty clothes and old papers and food. He also told the smiling boy that he always does his bed before going to school and at least vacuum three times a week to make sure his floor was absolutely mess-free.

"I think I  _really_ like you now, Lukey," Calum laughed fondly as he closed Luke's door. Watching with a taunting expression, Calum placed his backpack on the floor and began taking out his binder to do some homework. Luke followed up, and they sat together on the floor with a peaceful atmosphere as they attempted to complete their assignment in silence.

Luke thought of what story to write next that would fit the theme of redemption vividly. There would be sounds of the end of the pencil tapping away at Luke's paper and an occasional biting on the neck of the pencil. Calum stopped working on his statistic homework to observe Luke a little more since the blond was overtly distracted. A tiger would know to strike at the right moment or risk having no meal for the night.

The way the pencil flickers around between Luke's finger hypnotized the smiling student. Focusing hard on his work, Luke stayed oblivious to the hunter that was going to pounce on him eventually. A piece of the blond's hair was not styled with the rest of its family, and it sort of bothered Calum to not fix it. Resisting to push his hand out and grab the uneven hair, the time driving by killed his patience.

"There," Luke stated at the same time Calum fixed Luke's hair.

The blond hid the redness in his face by turning his face away from Calum's eyes, but the smiling student saw all what he needed. Luke was someone that clearly believed in personal space and feared anyone that dared touch him. "Lucas, turn over here."

"H-Hm?" Luke's flushed face revealed itself in all of its embarrassment.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Calum bluntly stated with enthusiasm, unable to resist the temptation to tease Luke.

Luke's mom began carefully placing a large sheet pan into the oven and set up a timer for when it would be done. She would go on to the next task for tonight's dinner. Meanwhile Luke began diligently working on his homework and ignored that Calum asked such an embarrassing question. He also hoped that his ears was not too flushed to hide.

The blond smacked the pencil in his hand harder against the paper than before, and he bit his lip to calm the fire that was set in his stomach. He never kissed anyone, honestly. Of course Luke knew that family members did not count. Let alone the fact that he had never dated anyone! Luke was too afraid of asking anyone because of his problematic shyness.

Calum found it as a pathway to pique his interest in Luke further.

Unfortunately, Luke knew he had to respond to that question. He would not admit it easily, but he would do it in a very slow manner. "Y-You see, I-I, uh, made very s-mall progress with-"

"How cute!" Calum sang, "you never kissed anyone yet?"

"Hmph," Luke began pouting with his red-filled face, "no."

"Perfect! Oh my gosh, you're so innocent!" Calum laughed, rolling on his sides to his back on the floor. "You have to got to be  _fucking_  with me, Lukey!"

"Hey, you swore!" Luke bug-eyed Calum like the unholy words that came out of Calum's mouth was toxic.

"Shit, no kidding, Piglet," Calum retorted while his eyes rolled in their sockets.

Ignoring the fact that Calum just cursed nonchalantly in his own home, Luke stood up and walked over to a shelf momentarily. His eyes found a jar labeled with exactly what he needed to show to his guest. "Here," Luke stated, handing his visitor the jar.

"No. Fucking. Way," Calum eyed at the see-through jar with a cream-colored tape labeling it as  _Swear Jar_. "You expect me to give you a dollar for-"

"Three," Luke pointed sternly at Calum's disappointed face, "three dollars to be correct."

A frown and upset face appeared on Calum's face for the first time that Luke's seen throughout the day. Luke's guest began fumbling through his pockets before he found his wallet. Calum snaked his fingers around until he got two dollars out and four quarters, dropping it graciously into the Swear Jar.

"You're a meanie, Lukey," the frowning guest muttered as he shoved his slightly emptier wallet back into its rightful place. "robbing money from the innocent is wrong."

"Well, you're wrong. All the money in there will go out to a charity that needs it," Luke retaliated, placing the half-filled jar back on the shelf. He makes sure the jar was correctly facing the right direction before directing his attention back to a surprised looking Calum.

The impressed expression Calum had disappeared and was replaced with a pearly smile. "You're such a cupcake."

"Please, shut up."

Calum genuinely loved the way Luke came out to be. The looks he put on at school did not mirror the real Luke Hemmings, but Calum could say the same about himself. A new perspective was added to the hunter's eyes, and a new tactic was going to be implemented.

"Would you like me to help you lose those virgin lips?" Calum snickered, sitting properly but Luke swore he could imagine a tail whooshing behind Calum's back.

Weird, Luke thought. He knew Calum was a little bit of an airhead, but he never took into account that he would be an idiot as well. But the sun did it again to Luke. It illuminated upon Calum's shoulders, rays and rays of beautiful, pure light hitting Calum's blue button-up. Luke's eyes looked lower to where Calum's smile was and became the end for him.

It shined in all its white glory. Luke's heart pounded to the sight, and he turned away to avoid having his blush show.

Signing his money away to the prison that was Luke's jar, Calum played around with his hair while eyeing surreptitiously at the blond in front of him. Waiting until the blond sat down, the moment presented itself and was taken advantage of. Desperately poking his toes at Luke's thigh, Calum bluntly said, "Close your eyes for me, Luke."

Suspicious of what Calum was going to do, Luke kept his open to reality. He was going to fire a quick question at the smiling student, but he appeared to be too slow. ASB president moved fast enough to already be a mere breath away from his lips. "W-What!?" Luke gasped softly.

Unable to resist the need to hold back, the lips of the smiling student entrapped Luke's. Something foreign was happening to the blond- a roller coaster rush of energy and undeniable satisfaction.

He was legitimately kissing Calum Smiley Hood from his high school! Luke was beyond inexperienced that rocks could do a better job than him. Although, it was surprisingly very relaxing and stimulating. If he closed his eyes again and let Calum do whatever magic trick he was doing with his tongue, he could picture something evanescent.

Meadow- there was a meadow growing within Luke's chest. It felt like Calum watered the land with kindness and warmth because there was something creating a home atmosphere to Luke. Beckoning the blond to go to sleep among the flowers, Luke experienced being in Calum's shoes for small moment. Then it all disappeared and forced Luke to go back to what was really in front of him with his eyes finally focused.

Mouth a little agape, Luke gently muttered, "My first kiss," touching his lips while Calum backed away with a smirk, "stolen by you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good day or night! Do as you please at the end of this chapter and stay beautiful! Thank you for reading c:
> 
> I will edit this chapter and add things that were lacking in its impact or consistency.


	3. Secrets Run on the Web Underneath the Flower Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wanted to confront Calum about the first kiss that was stolen, but he was only given a key. Secrets and mysteries that Calum keeps is what Luke wants to dig deep and find out on his own. He slowly gets closer to Calum to only find out that he stepped into a maze. 
> 
> The famous ASB club with Calum Hood leading it held its very own secrets among all the members. Something that school cannot ever know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is back xD but I am not sure for how long before I write the next chapter tbh. I have been busy with my love life and college life, so it's a combo breaker for me. I also like playing a bunch of Warframe on the side or League of Legends with all my buddies, so I can get pretty busy with actual important shit and irrelevant shit altogether. SOOOOoooOo whoops~ Anyways, Idk wtf was wrong w/ me, but I decided that this story would take a WHOLE new approach with something all crazy like some How to Get Away with Murder shit. Enjoy it as much as you can.

It was not Luke’s fault his mind could not forget the scene. He remembered Calum’s glossy-rose lips intrude Luke’s mouth. In fact, he wanted to keep reminiscing that taste of salvia. First kiss out turned into a hot mess with the ASB president. In his first year at a new high school!

Was Luke’s life ruined? Exaggeration, of course. Was it complicated? Undoubtedly yes.

However, the school days were as mundane as always. The same girls that fangirl over Luke as if he was the God they prayed to. The same bell that distinguished itself to inform the students that a period (class) was over. It was beginning to get old to Luke.

There may have been one thing that kept his interest sparking, and it was Calum. As much excitement it brought, the anxiety of unspoken memories was pecking at him like a hummingbird would peck at nectar.

Forgive. Forget. Regret. Hi-Hi-Ha-He-Ho. Mamamoo.

Luke sat at a table all by himself, reading a book about wild birds. His food sat idly on the bland-colored table.Luke was interested to see what kind of birds could be out there flying. His earbuds plugged into his ears emanated an aura that he did not want to be touched, but it was far from realistic. He was bored and detached from the world, for no one want to talk to him.

All except Calum…

A curious bugger that guy was. If there was anyone that was uncaring of labels, it was that guy.

“Hey-yo,” Calum chirped, poking at Luke’s back to signify his presence.

“Oh,” Luke put away one earbud but kept the other one inside to listen to the sound of a jazzy remix of a popular song. “Hi.”

“So formal,” Calum smiled as usual, taking the empty left seat. Mocking the blond, Calum put up a tone that was at least deeper than his own. “I’m Luke and I’m boring and have no fun.”

“So rude,” Luke put back his earbud into the ear that was listening to Calum.

Clearly seeing where his mistake was, Calum frowned and nudged up on Luke’s forearm, “Lukey-pooky, I’m sorry!”

Luke rolled his eyes before once again removing the earpiece and listened to Calum’s remarks. “Don’t call me that,” he calmly retorted.

Would it be in Luke’s best interest to speak about what happened? 

The frozen anxiety had to melt and go back into calm waters. A parasite growing within its host must be extracted.

With sternness, Luke addressed the unwanted matter, “What was that kiss about?”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Calum stared at Luke with dumbfoundedness. “Ai, I knew this would come sooner or later.”

Luke sat patiently as he awaited an answer. His music stopped playing since Calum arrived. Food getting colder, hands shaky, Luke pressured himself that it was the right thing to do -- to let out his dismay.

Calum did something out of character to Luke. The ASB president bit down on the rear end of his bottom lip with his frontal teeth. After pressure was applied, he let out of the grip and slowly licked the wet skin of his mouth before answering, “ ‘Cause I  _ thought  _ it would be  _ fun _ .”

Without conscious agreement, his body heated up from the tip of his toes to the cheeks on his face. It was not like he was unfamiliar with flirting or hearing someone speak with a low, sexy voice because Luke watched enough pornos to know that. However, a sweetheart of a president of the ASB should not be having such lewdness. It baffled the blond male.

To check, Luke spoke, “Uh, I, well, there’s this thing about, ahh--”

“So cute!” Calum’s squeal interrupted Luke’s words. “I can just serve you with honey and  _ eat  _ you up.”

Luke ignored the weird innuendo that was forming in his head. “Point is -- can you at least get consent before making bold moves?”

Shrugging back at Luke, Calum said, “I mean, I guess. It won’t make things easier, but it will still make things fun.”

“What could you possibly be talking about?” Luke was having enough of the bullshit that was escaping Hood’s mouth. 

Calum sighed with a smile before he got up and pulled something out of his backpack. He placed a napkin folded into a small square next to Luke’s dry food. Calum winked and proceeded to wherever he was going.

Luke stared down the folded piece and began unveiling the folds to discover that there was a key underneath it all. It was strange to what the key could have been meant to open. A key without a clue to what it could unlock.

_ How fascinating _ , Luke thought as he began imagining of scenarios of a series of doors that could possibly be opened with the key Calum gave him.

There was not much secrets Luke had to keep to himself because he was too truthful and possibly the worse person to tell secrets to, so he was kept in the dark about a lot things from his friends. It felt rejuvenating to know that there was something that someone was trying to let Luke on in a total mystery.

Almost forgetting about the kiss, he may find it troubling if he lingered on the matter too heavily. Calum did somewhat agree to it, so it was good progression forward.

To Luke, Calum Hood was a saint. 

To Luke, Calum Hood was a mystery.

To Luke, Calum Hood was a spontaneous being. 

A magnetism seemed to have been Calum’s superpowers because Luke was being drawn closer to the ASB president with every moment together. It was unfair for him who was only a plain and simple person; someone with no secrets hiding and modest.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Time for the day to be set in motion again.

* * *

 

“I’ll do it for you ‘cause I’m your toy,” a male sucked on Calum’s delicate skin of his neck.

“Mm,” Calum moaned, pushing a finger inside of the other male’s arse. “I like the way you address me.”

There was flowers, plenty of them, surrounding them that it almost looked as if they were located in a middle of a meadow. Calum never wanted anyone that he personally knew enter the depths of the botanic room because it would mean letting someone into a part of his life that he was trying to grow secretly like the begonia covering up a bittersweet flower. As wind would pass by, chimes hanging by the windows would jingle softly as Calum pressed the tip of his finger on a sweet spot within the other male.

Calum had a dark secret residing within the ASB community. Something that the whole school could not know or else it would lead to the expulsion of the entire ASB body. It was not like the student body for ASB was large, anyway. It mainly consisted of eight members, dividing evenly between four males and four females.

Flowers always smelled good during the spring season when weather was perfect for pollination. But there was always a scent that captivated Calum like none other. A flower whose pollen smelled strongly like something a male sexual organ produced. No doubt about it, Calum was going to make the other male in the room, “Cumming again!”

“That’s right,” Calum snickered, licking the lukewarm white substance off of the other male’s stomach. “I like it when you’re dirtied in your own filth.”

“T-Thank you!” The other male gulped, panting to catch his breath. 

The underlying truth was that the other male was one of the four male members of ASB. It was something Calum and the rest of ASB shared among themselves. A truth that could not be destroyed but laced with intricate spider webs to prevent it from escaping to the light. A shadow so ominous and dark that no light can permeate it. 

Calum knew there was no way the school was going to let a good reputation go to waste because a group of teenagers could not be the perfect role models that they were supposed to be. It was not like they wanted to mold themselves into what the school had laid out for them. Calum persuaded them easily to keep their face untarnished among the student body while allowing them to commit to something that was a taboo on school grounds. 

As the president said with warm smile to the other male, “Things are getting  _ interesting _ .”

“Yes, Mr. Hood, it is,” the other male got up and began to search for his scattered clothes.

Upon finding and putting on said clothes, the other male heard Calum speaking again, “I’ll see you around, Dennis -- or should I say  _ vice president _ ?”

“Mr. Hood, I thank you for releasing me from my frustration. I cannot wait for us to meet again,” Dennis said, before leaving the area with excited hurry. 

Why the formal talk? Calum actually did not know the answer to that, but he was sure it was a sign of respect from his peers that saw him as a sort of almighty being. 

Calum chuckled in his nakedness and pulled out a single cigarette from his backpack that was on the side near the blue roses. It was a really colorful room, and Calum did his best to keep the room that way. A small ember lit from his lighter, and he began to burn the death stick. He took one drag from it before he rubbed the burnt end out and threw it into a ziplock bag to dispose of the evidence. 

Calum always had the tendencies to do the things that people frowned upon; anything that would piss or get on someone’s nerves was Calum’s pure entertainment. It was something that he was accustomed to growing up, but he was intelligent enough to know when to not do something where the outcome of the consequence was too great for him to fight. He was biased over what he wanted to battle.

“Time to get to class,” Calum spoke to himself, sighing before he prepared his famous smile.

* * *

 

It had been a tiring two days since Calum gave Luke a random key. Luke tried multiple doors on school campus that was typically locked up from students. To his dismay, there was no luck in finding the right door. What kind of bullshit key was he holding? He glared at the key in the palm of his hands and swore it was taunting him for not finding where it could fit into. He was going to punch Calum in the face when he saw him… “Oh, there he is,” Luke muttered as he walked down the hallway, “Why would he be here after school?” 

Calum looked directly at Luke and smiled happily before taking a key out and pushing it into the slot and turning. It opened and Calum went inside as Luke stared dumbfoundedly.

Luke remembered the room label at least before the door was shut. When he replayed the memory in his head, he was shock to his revelation that it was room 401, a science-related classroom. 

It was one of those classes that were typically locked because the school cut back a little on the science department. As a result, the class was left empty with the remnants of the last physics class that took place there.

Why would Calum enter that particular classroom? 

Unanswered questions bottled up in Luke’s head that he had no choice but to let his curiosity go after Calum.

Luke speed-walked over and began turning the knob to be surprised that the door was locked instantly. The blond glanced stupidly at the key in his hand and pieced it together.

Immediately inserting the key, which fit almost too perfectly, he turned it and heard a lock clack before he was able to open forward the door as if it was not locked too long ago.

“I’m glad you finally figured out where the key belongs,” Calum immediately greeted, fixing his black necktie. 

Luke looked around to see the room for what it was. He noticed the poorly made projects that were probably related to something in physics. There was dirt or dust or even both laying around almost ubiquitously. Luke commented, “So what’s up with this place?”

“I like scavenging spare supplies in old classrooms to reuse them, like recycling what’s been left here.”

“I see, I see,” Luke nodded, satisfied that he finally figured where the key could be used. “How did you you even get a key to this place?”

“Mr. Duffy makes copies of keys that I need, so I don’t need to constantly ask him for his in order to raid classrooms for supplies,” Calum smiled, slowly pacing himself around the room and opening drawers to see what he could use.

“Well, I have a meeting with the ASB members to discuss about our first pep rally of the year,” Calum stated, adjusting his black tie one more time, “I also hope you can find the  _ other  _ key hiding around here.” 

“What did you say?” Luke quickly responded.

“Nothing, see ya later, pal!” Calum happily laughed, skipping out of the room.

Left with another mystery on his head. Luke could honestly say he never felt so excited in his life, for these little quests were spicing his average life up. Calum surely was a fast thinker to be able to devise a way to make this elaborate plan of getting Luke to find keys.

Luke wondered if Calum did the same thing he was doing to Luke to anyone else? No matter, Luke felt special at the moment, and he did not want to let himself deprive him of having innocent fun. 

Wasting no time, he began to search the abandoned room for the next key. Rummaging for a literal thirty minutes through empty drawers and slightly unfilled cabinets. Luke was sure he was going to be in trouble if the janitor came into the room, but he continued to search to find what he wanted. 

Meanwhile Calum was seated at a table while the other seven members of the ASB club was present. Calum adjusted his necktie once more, loosening it a few inches down, “Let’s get on with this meeting, yeah?”

Dennis spoke first with sternness, “For ideas of our first pep rally, I suggest that we allow certain clubs to perform at the gym to showcase what they talent they bring to this school.”

An African American girl with a beautiful afro ponytail remarked sarcastically, “It’ll be the same as every first pep rally we ever do. No surprise there.”

“It would be nice if you suggest something positive into the mix, Quinn,” Mr. Duffy, the ASB teacher, retorted, “also, you guys will be fine on your own without getting into too many conflicts? I will take my leave.”

Calum nodded with an extra warm smile, “Go, go, Duff, you got places to be and kids to watch.”

“Thanks guys, be mindful and follow the ASB conduct,” Mr. Duffy stated, packing up his lunch bag and grabbing his car keys from his desk. “I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

Once the door was closed behind Duffy, there was a deafening silence among the ASB students. They sat and glanced back and forth with each other before directing their attention at Calum. The president smile persisted before he nodded his head at Dennis. The Australian fellow got up and proceeded to the door and locked it. As he walked around the room to close the blinds and ensuring the windows were all locked and closed, Calum’s smile transformed into its natural state.

Quinn’s large hands caressed the shy-looking girl with glasses next to her. She leaned forward and blew the other girl’s bangs to the side before Quinn touched the other girl’s forehead with her own. Quinn’s raspy voice spoke to the girl with glasses, “May I touch you deeper, Lexie?”

“Y-Yes,” Lexie cooed at her lover.

Quinn and Lexie were a secret couple since last year. They met through Calum as they were both newbies to the ASB club at the time. Lexie being the mix Australian-Filipino rejected the idea of being with the same sex for a few weeks before she often got stuck in late projects together with Quinn that Calum purposely assigned them to. Calum knew that Quinn was already an open pansexual and proud of her sexual orientation while Lexie was in the closet and always caught dazing at Quinn. It took time to get closer, but the interracial couple began dating after Lexie was saved by Quinn when she was getting picked on by the jocks for not wanting to do their science homework. 

They held their relationship because it would be bother to them if people were constantly stalking them, and not to mention Lexie’s mother that would not permit her daughter to be any other sexual orientation besides straight. 

“Any  _ real _ suggestions for what we may want to do with our first pep rally, huh?” Calum snickered, watching as half of the members were undressing themselves and going into separate corners.

“Give them a fuckfest!” Dennis articulated as one other female and male member was giving him an oral blessing. “Ah, I mean, give them a  _ show _ .”

“I suppose we could do what we’ve always done these past peps,” Calum put his feet upon the table and pushing his chair back. Balancing himself on his chair, “I think that would still be nice. Whatcha think, Christian?”

“You all should burn in hell,” a tall British man with dark mahogany-colored hair spat, undoing a girl’s bra as she began working on his belt, “I don’t care what you all do.”

Claudia, the one pulling down Christian’s pants finally talked, “I think it’ll be a fine idea, Cal. Do as you please.”

The last two members that were getting to work on Dennis’ lower regions were Ophelia and Cessair. They stopped paying attention to the meeting once Mr. Duffy left the room.

Calum’s underlings, as he liked to call them sometimes, were chosen to enter the ASB because Calum knew they each were something that belonged to a club that was known throughout the school. Since the start of freshman year, he had been building the ASB club to become what he wanted it to be. The graduated seniors that were not part of his secret agenda were out of the way, and he was president -- it was the perfect year for Calum to have things under his control.

Calum honestly could not believe that senior year was finally the year. He awaited for the old president to leave high school, so he could run things the way he wanted it. Although, it was not like he had a lot of power, but he had much more power than any regular student had at their school.

Calum was a tactical person despite his smiling facade, meaning he did not choose  _ just  _ anyone to enter the ASB or especially letting them in on his secret agenda. He had to make sure each person was loyal to him and had their dirty secrets that would tear them apart if it were exposed. An eye for an eye; a secret for another secret. Trust to Calum was always a string on a spider’s web. 

 


End file.
